Brewie: Reviving His Lover
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Brian and Stewie were more than best friends. They were lovers. And, with the help of Vinny, Stewie creates a device that could possibly revive Brian. Could it work? Read to find out! *First Family Guy Fic* Just a sort of short BrianXStewie one-shot


**First Family Guy fanfic! BRIAN/STEWIE ONE-SHOT! Takes place after Brian dies but is brought back to life by Stewie. ENJOY! And yes this is Yaoi and all that other stuff and no I don't care. Also, sorry if they are a little out of character. **

* * *

Stewie and Brian were more than best friends. Though they haven't always been that close, ever since they got stuck inside of the safety deposit box room, they became so much more. That night began their relationship. The two became lovers. They didn't care that one was a dog and one was a baby. Sure it was a little..._odd_. But Stewie knew that Brian would always love him until the day that he died. Unfortunately, that day came to soon for the infant.

All they wanted to do was play street hockey.

Stewie had gone inside to go grab some equipment and the next thing he knew, Brian was dead.

Not to long after that, Lois and Peter brought home a new dog named Vinny. Now don't get Stewie wrong, he and Vinny had become good friends. But no dog could ever replace his Brian. No matter how mean and rude they were towards each other, they were more than in love. Brian only went out with woman to hide the truth from everyone around him. Because how bad it would be if someone ever found out about him and Stewie.

Now that Brian was gone...Stewie felt lost. He became more quiet and reserved than usual. Not a lot cam from the baby anymore. Not even his inventions were worth creating anymore.

Walking into Stewie's room, Vinny noticed that the baby was crying into his hands. "Hey kid. Whats the matter?" The now recognizable Italian accent caught Stewie's ears. "Oh. Hello, Vinny. And nothing." He clarified while wiping his nose. Vinny gave him an unconvinced look. "Really? Cause you look like you were cryin' or somthin'. Spill it, kid." Knowing that the new dog was stubborn, Stewie sighed. "Look. Vinny. You know how Brian and I were best friends. But...we were more than that..."

Vinny wasn't catching on at all.

Stewie sighed again and tilted his football shaped head downwards. "Brian and I...we were lovers. Alright? No one knew about us and we were never going to tell anyone. But since he's gone, I guess I'm aloud to tell you. Just don't tell anyone. I'm begging you." The two stood silent for a moment. Vinny was in what almost seemed like shock. He then gave Stewie a sympathetic look. "Look, Stewie. I didn't know that the two of you's was that close. I don't know what's to say about that. I really don't-wait a minute. Didn't you's used to make those inventions or somethin' like that?"

Looking up at the dog, Stewie stared at Vinny with an almost fearful look as he started to remember one of the last nights he and Brian spent together.

_Brian yawned and laid next to Stewie's crib. "Goodnight, you two." Lois whispered before she shut the door. Brian opened one eye and as soon as both he and Stewie heard Peter and Lois in bed, Brian sighed in relief and climbed into Stewie's crib. "Come here, Stewie." He said softly. Stewie smiled and crammed himself into Brian's arms. The two were silent for some time before Stewie broke the comfortable silence. "Hey, Bri?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_Stewie drew invisible shapes into Brian's white fur covered chest and looked up at the ceiling. "What if one day you were to die because of one of my inventions? What would I do without you in my life?" _

_Looking down at his young companion, Brian gave Stewies head even softer strokes. "I...I don't know, kiddo. One day I'm gonna have to go...I am eight years old Stewie-" _

_"I don't care!" Stewie suddenly exclaimed in a low tone. He sat up above Brian and cupped the dogs face. "I can't lose you Brian. I-I just-just can't lose you." He whispered as his face slowly inched closer towards Brian's. Brian kissed Stewie softly and hugged his infant lover tightly. "If anything ever happens to me, I just want you to know how much I love you, Stewie. Always will."_

"You okay, Stewie?" Vinny asked snapping the baby out of the memory. "Oh...Y-yes. I'm quite alright. Now, what were you saying about inventions and all that?"

Vinny nodded. "Alright...well, I just wanted to know if you's could make some invention to bring Brian back or somthin'."

Stewie then stood frozen once more. Make an invention to bring Brian back. That might just work. He still had all of the things that he needed to make a new invention. Why not make one that brings people back to life who had died? Grinning, Stewie jumped up and ran over to the toy box, pulled on the baseball bat, and waited for his secret lair to open up. Once it did, he motioned for Vinny to follow and walked into the room.

"If I remember correctly, everything that I need to make this invention to bring Brian back should be over here." He then picked up a few odd's and end's parts needed for his invention. Stewie turned to a stunned Vinny. "Amazing. I know. I've had this place for a while. Brian always used to tell me how power mad I was. That was until I went from wanting to take over the world to becoming even more soft that I wanted. Anyway, if this works, then I owe you big time, my friend." Stewie finished while placing the last piece on the gadget.

"Wow. Now what?" Vinny asked. Stewie smiled hopefully. "The cemetery. Brian's grave. Because if this works, then his grave'll be gone and he'll be alive. Let's go."

Vinny paused. "Wait. Does that mean that you's guys'll get rid of me?"

Stewie stopped, looked back at Vinny and thought for a moment. "Well, if this works, then the family will just have to learn how to deal with two dogs. I'm sure that Brian won't mind spending time with me most of the time. As long as he's alive then he should be happy. Now let's get a move on." Since it was nighttime, it was easy for the two to sneak out of the house undetected.

* * *

Arriving at the graveyard, Stewie and Vinny went to Brian's grave and came to a halt. Stewie sunk to the ground and brushed his finger's over Brian's name softly. "Oh Brian. I hope this works." He whispered beneath his breath. Before he pressed the button on the gun shaped invention, Stewie remembered another moment with Brian that was a bit intimate.

_Stewie gasped and arched his back at the incredible sensation of both climax's mixing together. Brian chuckled lowly before giving one final thrust; careful as to not hurt his smaller lover. Though Stewie didn't seem to be in any pain by the way he lustfully moaned Brian's name aloud. Making sure that Brian heard his cries in pleasure. _

_Which his lover did._

_Brian released Stewie's shaft and sunk next to him. "Oh Bri..." Stewie whimpered in pleasure as he decided to finish himself off. When he was done, he and Brian cuddled close together and held each other. "I love you, Stewie." _

_Yawning, Stewie smiled. "I love you, too, Brian."_

The next day, Brian was dead. Stewie shook his head and aimed the reviving gun right towards Brian's grave. Vinny stood and watched the worry filled face of the infant change drastically when the ground shook. Red shock wave's lit the ground while orange lit the grave. Ducking to the ground, Stewie and Vinny shielded their heads in protection.

Once the shaking ceased, smoke filled the grassy, tombstone filled area.

Looking up, it was as if time had slowed down dramatically. Vinny's eyes widened almost as big as Stewie's did. There stood the once dead and now revived Brian Griffin. He looked as if he didn't have a scratch on him.

Stewie slowly stood from the ground along with Vinny and smiled brightly. "BRIAN!" He exclaimed as tears of joy streamed down his face. Stewie wasted no time at all in running into Brian's arms. The white dog nearly fell onto the ground by the impact of the embrace but quickly reciprocated with and even stronger hug. Before he head the chance to say anything, Stewie looked up at his and smiled. "Oh Brian! I thought that you were gone forever! You got hit by a car-and you-you died! We got a new dog named Vinny! He's nice and all. We'll keep him. But you're gonna come home with me! And-and we'll make love every night. And I'll give you anything you want! I-I'll be the best boyfriend ever! Just like old times. And-"

"Stewie..." Brian chuckled in a mused up manner. He then noticed that there was another dog standing right by where Stewie was. "Is...he, the new dog?"

Looking up at Brian, Stewie nodded softly while standing on the tips of his toes and placing a hand alongside Brian's face lovingly. "Brian, he didn't replace you. We love you...I love you. Vinny's a friend that Peter chose because we couldn't live without a dog. We need you home, Brian. And now that we have two dogs, we'll live even more happily then ever."

Releasing Stewie, Brian walked over to Vinny and slowly stuck his paw out. Vinny smiled and shook his paw. "Vinny. You must be Brian. Stewie's told me a lot about you. A lot of stories and all that. You seems like a cool guy."

Brian stopped shaking his hand but didn't stop smiling. "Nice to meet you. Now..." He turned back towards Stewie and lifted his lover into his arms; kissing him soundly. When they parted, Brian sat Stewie back on the ground. "How will everyone think I came back to life?" He asked. Vinny smirked. "Don't worry. I's got's it covered." Not even Stewie knew what he meant by that. But the couple decided on just going with it.

* * *

"Wow, that's a weird story. Are you okay Brian?" Meg asked.

"Shut up Meg." Peter said blandly. Lois patted Brian's head. "Glad you're back, Brian. I gotta say that having two dogs now'll be a little bit of an adjustment, but it'll be nice." Smiling, Brian gave Stewie a loving look before looking back towards Vinny. Once everyone left the living room, the only three left was Vinny, Brian, and Stewie.

Brian gave Vinny a grateful smile. "Thank you. How did you come up with some witch bringing me back to life?" He asked.

Vinny shrugged. "Eh, just a little story. So have fun you's two. Just don't wakes me up in the middle of the night. Got it?" His teasing smirk made Stewie blush furiously. When he went upstairs into Peter and Lois' room, Brian grabbed Stewie's hand and led him upstairs. Once in the infants room, Brian quickly shut the door and crawled into bed with Stewie. He nuzzled his lovers face an nipped at his ear. "I think I'm gonna have to take you up on your offer."

"What offer?" Stewie asked without even trying to suppress a small laugh. "Sex every night sounds good to me..." Brian purred. Stewie raised an eyebrow. "I never said that~" He trailed off in a moan. Brian grinned. "I love you, Stewie...Always love you...

* * *

**Good or bad? You guys can decide. I am an avid fan of Family Guy so I know a lot about it. If you guys don't think so then I am sorry that I failed at being an author :( Anyway...**

**THANKS!**


End file.
